


The Not-So-Little Things

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Teasing, little bit of crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: It was the little things Naruto noticed, much to Sasuke's vexation.





	The Not-So-Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it wouldn't be long before I popped out with another random Christmas-related oneshot with these two haha.
> 
> [Chinese translation by RCA__5768 here. (Click Me)](http://wintersecretcorner.lofter.com/post/1d24afb0_12cfa9534)

  
Naruto considered himself a relatively lucky individual by normal standards. He was happy, healthy, had amazing friends, worked a job he actually enjoyed,  _(crazy right?)_  and to put extra frosting on the cake, he recently moved in with his boyfriend of two years. Getting together with Sasuke was nothing short of striking gold. The man was intelligent, cultivated, fascinating, slightly mysterious, and handsome. Not just an ordinary handsome, either. Sasuke was the television-cologne-model type of handsome.  
  
The fact that Sasuke was the one to ask  _him_ out still made Naruto mentally balk to this very day. Honest to god he'd only been looking for a bathroom to use, and Naruto would trust the toilets of an unfamiliar high-class building more than he would of the nearest McDonald's. Needless to say, Sasuke was almost perfect in every known aspect. Hair, skin, teeth, posture, you name it. His social-skills and friendly approaches could use some work, though.   
  
All in all, it was like Sasuke was part robot, without the creepy additional features of course. Every one of his actions, his sentences, his reactions, seemed to be programmed. The neatness and delicacy of which he ate and drank, the deftness in his everyday movements, the calmness of his body as he slept—unlike Naruto who sometimes woke up on the floor from rolling over too far on the bed. Hell, even when they had _sex_ it was almost unreal. So precise and controlled, Naruto had never been with anybody who could move their hips quite like Sasuke could.   
  
The thought alone made him shudder. However, those specifics never caught his attention for long. It was when Sasuke did those small, otherwise insignificant things that anyone else would ignore is when Naruto regarded the man with a predator-like, observational focus. It happened primarily in their shared apartment, Naruto failed to notice it when they first started dating, but it was almost weird witnessing Sasuke do very common things such as—  
  
Stub his toe for instance.  
  
Naruto had been seated at the kitchen table slurping away on a bowl of freshly-made instant noodles when Sasuke rounded the corner, carrying a full basket of laundry in his arms. There was a thunking noise, and the other man's eyes widened substantially, nostrils flared, a faint grunt expelling through his gritted teeth. Naruto blinked, watching open-mouthed while Sasuke recovered and assumed his usual posture once again, though when he continued walking, his stride was not nearly as elegant as before.  
  
"What?" Sasuke said, five minutes later, when Naruto hadn't touched his noodles and was still staring at him.  
  
"Oh nothing." He replied cheerfully, diving down for another mouthful of his favorite food. Sasuke's squint didn't go unnoticed.  
  
The next one really caught him off guard. Naruto had been in the process of getting ready to leave for work when a strange noise in the living room made him pause halfway through getting dressed. He and Sasuke adopted a pet cat not too long ago, and Naruto's no expert by any means but he's almost positive cats don't make sounds like the one he'd just heard. He walked down the hallway, stepping into the main room with an arched eyebrow to find Sasuke sitting on the couch reading a book, Armani, their female Maine Coon, was perched on her kitty climber thing, sleeping innocently.  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes left the pages of his novel to peer up at him curiously. Naruto was about to ask what the heck that noise was until Sasuke suddenly lifted an arm to his face and sneezed loudly. For someone with such a rich baritone, masculine voice, Sasuke's sneezes were very high-pitched and girly, and squeaky, and fucking _adorable._ Naruto's fingers went slack in the midst of buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Need something?" The other man piqued unknowingly, rubbing his nose while sticking a bookmark in his book.  
  
Naruto shouldn't be so surprised, he really shouldn't. But it was stuff like that which reminded him that Sasuke was as painfully _human_ as he was, and no amount of class, wealth, or dignity could ever change that fact. Naruto promptly giggled, shaking his head. Sasuke's confused frown only kindled the fire to his laughter, and he quickly left the area before the other man could say anything else.  
  
Sharp as he was, Sasuke eventually caught on. With their medium-sized apartment, a real pine tree for Christmas would be too much of a hassle to drag up to the third floor, so he and Sasuke settled for purchasing a fake one that was stuffed in a box and needed to be put together. Of course, having a fake tree didn't mean they had to go cheap on other decorations. Sasuke was left with the task of hanging the many ornaments on the Christmas tree while Naruto set up the rest of the house with lights and other objects.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed Sasuke standing on his tippy-toes, attempting to place the star at the top of the tree without knocking it over. Naruto put the lights aside and started walking over to give him an extra hand, but the item tipped to the side and Sasuke didn't have enough time to step back or catch it before it was hitting him directly in the face. Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, but it did nothing to suppress the sputter flying past his lips.  
  
"Don't you _dare._ " Sasuke glowered, a bright red mark on his forehead.   
  
"Aww, babe," Naruto said, his voice shaking with a hardly-contained laugh. "C'mere."  
  
He wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man and brought him into a close embrace, amusement glittering in his eyes when Sasuke fixed him with an angry pout. Sasuke soon gave in and placed his hands comfortably on Naruto's waist, and in return he leaned forwards to kiss the welt on Sasuke's skull. Armani decided to attack the opposing tree star by batting at it with a paw as it lay abandoned on the ground near their feet.  
  
"You're so cute when you're being a human being."  
  
"I'm _what._ " Sasuke's eyebrows drew together.  
  
"Mmm." Naruto ignored him and captured those enticingly soft lips in a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
"Aha!" Naruto jumped into the threshold of the bedroom, pointing a finger at Sasuke accusingly, Armani cradled in his other arm and purring against his shoulder. "I caught you!"  
  
Sasuke immediately stopped making the bed and stared at him from across the room through widened eyes.  
  
"You were humming _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_."  
  
"Was not." Sasuke countered, smoothing out the navy blue sheets with a few sweeps of his pale hands. He made the task look so simple. When Naruto tried making the bed there were wrinkles to no end no matter what he did.  
  
"Were too." He leaned against the doorway, stroking the cats soft fur between his fingers.  
  
"Prove it." The other man challenged, crossing his arms together. Naruto tried not to stare at Sasuke's biceps.  
  
He failed. Miserably.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Naruto left the room while taking no mind to Sasuke's triumphant smirk. He had yet to witness Sasuke slip-up from his composed exterior in public, but it was only a matter of time. Naruto figured he saw more of the not-so-unsusal-behavior because Sasuke was comfortable enough in the apartment and around him for such things to happen. No matter how irritated Sasuke got, he would always and forever continue to tease the man about it and enjoy every second of it.  
  
That being said, it was all Naruto could do to keep from bursting into a fit of hysterical cackles from what he saw next. He and Sasuke threw a Christmas party for friends and collegues, kind of an official _'yeah, we live here together now'_ type of thing and they received countless presents. Okay, so the party was entirely his idea but Sasuke, for once, actually didn't harbor one of those murderous expressions he usually did when around a large group of people.   
  
At least, up until Naruto sauntered over to the drink area and another man, some friend's cousin of Ino's, joined him. They chatted for a while, jokes were tossed, hobbies compared, harmless stuff. The dude soon wanted to introduce Naruto to some acquaintances, and being the spectacular party host he was, he instantly agreed. Naruto made sure Sasuke was always in his peripheral vision, and when the man led him over to a group of people playing cards, one hand placed on Naruto's back—far too close to his ass for Sasuke's comfort apparently—that's when it happened.   
  
Sasuke had been raising a drink to his lips, but his eyes were focused in such a harsh glare on the imposing hand that the liquid spilled all over the front of his shirt. A couple of nearby girls swooned at the opportunity to give him napkins, and Sasuke growled a hasty thanks while dabbing the liquid from his ruined dress shirt. Nobody took too much notice to it, but Naruto nearly tripped over his own feet and constantly bit his lips to keep from giggling.  
  
It was no surprise when Sasuke made his hasty approach, one arm possessively slinking around his side and he politely excused Naruto away from the party.  
  
"He was just being friendly." Naruto laughed, the noise drowned out by music and chatter. He was dragged into their spare bedroom, the area off-limits to party guests and practically untouched. They only used it when someone spent the night, otherwise it was mostly storage and extra space. Naruto's fingers unbuttoned Sasuke's top, his mouth shaking with another oncoming set of chuckles when he realized the white fabric was ruined beyond repair.  
  
"Friendly." Sasuke repeated with a grumble, wrenching his arms out of the shirt.  
  
"Yes." Naruto smiled playfully, allowing the wine-stained item to fall onto the floor while his palms planted themselves on the broad, pale chest in front of him. "That one was my favorite, by the way." He murmured, lips grazing over the others collarbone while his fingers skimmed across Sasuke's toned stomach, feeling it twitch against his touch. In a flash, his back was on the mattress, Sasuke between his thighs while working on his belt with eager hands as Naruto pulled his own shirt above his head. If he was walking slightly funny for the rest of the party, nobody commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my _god_." Naruto's mouth instantly split into a grin.  
  
Sasuke's deer-in-the-headlights face was just priceless, even if it was only for a few seconds as he recovered from the shock of being walked-in on. There was no excuse or comeback the man could mumble out now. Naruto caught him red-handed, crouched snooping around the bottom of the Christmas tree, head tilted at an angle as he inspected the shape of one of the presents with his name on it, trying to decipher what it was through the Santa Claus decorated wrapping paper.  
  
"Will you just—" Sasuke stood up to his full height while stepping away from the tree, an undeniable blush extending across his pale cheeks. If Naruto's grin got any wider he may very well need stitches to sew his lips back together.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
"Say it." He crossed the room in a few bounds, Armani at his heels, pawing playfully at the jingly bells attached to his Rudolph the red nose reindeer house slippers.  
  
"Alright." Sasuke grit out, though it lacked venom and his own lips were twitching upwards in the beginnings of a smile. "I'm a normal person."  
  
"That's right." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands, intertwining their fingers. "You're _my_ normal person."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes amusedly, taking the opportunity of their closeness to kiss Naruto's still-smiling lips. It was a bit difficult to engage in a proper kiss with his mouth repeatedly moving like that, and Sasuke soon frowned at him while moving back slightly. Naruto's entire upper body shook as he chuckled under his breath.   
  
"What is it now?" Sasuke groaned.   
  
"Nothing." Naruto shook his head, leaning forwards for another kiss.  
  
He decided, he'd like for his mom to tell Sasuke his shirt was inside out when they visited his parents house in an hour.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Armani (Click Me)](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/animal-jam-clans-1/images/3/3a/Black-silver-classic-tabby-white-Bianca.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160516121208)


End file.
